Sinnoh Rewritten
by Death Knight Wrath
Summary: Lucas is an average boy, living in the Hoenn region...until he gets news that he's moving. He has always dreamed of being a Pokemon trainer, and thinks that the Sinnoh Region is a great place to start.
1. Chapter 1

Sinnoh Rewritten

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money off of this. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Prologue

Lucas went into the cabin. It was an exciting day today- Lucas was going somewhere new. He fastened his seat belt. The plane took off, and soon Lucas could see a few Flygon trying to catch up. Up above, he seemed to see a snaky dark shape in the clouds, but it disappeared very quickly.

Lucas opened his brochure. A picture showed bunny-like Pokèmon were hopping around in a tree trunk, while one with much longer ears watched. Another picture showed some small, grey-and-white birds crowding around a honey-soaked tree. The top of his brochure said, "How to enjoy Living in Sinnoh."

The plane lit up its "Fasten Seat Belts" icon and started to descend. Lucas did so, and just in time—the runway was a little bumpy. Lucas started to get his luggage and left. His mother had gone here a week ago to see if it was suitable. She had phoned Lucas saying to buy a ticket there. "IT IS COOL," she had said. Lucas had smiled and thought his mom was kind of like him sometimes.

Lucas took his bag and carried it down. It contained a Potion from Hoenn's PC, a Jirachi action figure, a Gamecube (his mom had his Wii), and a Pokeball keychain with keys to his new home. He felt odd…like an invisible force was pushing the buttons of his life, and that this force understood dialogue at an impossible speed. He shook it off and walked towards his house to put away his luggage.

His mom was sitting and drinking coffee. There was an advertisement on the TV for a Formula One racecar. In fine print, it said, "Kids, don't use Formula One racecars to chase hedgehogs."

Lucas laughed and gave a Vigoroth his luggage. The Vigoroth took it upstairs as the TV returned to its original program: a special on a discolored Gyarados thought to be in a lake in the Johto region. As the program concluded, Lucas's mother turned to him and said, "You know, there's a lake just north of here. I bet if you looked, you could find a Pokèmon just as rare as that Gyarados!"

Excited by the prospect, Lucas ran upstairs and dug through his suitcase. Pulling out his bag, he slung it over his back and ran back downstairs. He bade his mother a hasty farewell and ran out the door and toward the lake. On the way he ran into someone. They both fell over and landed on the ground. The person he ran into had blond hair styled in a weird fashion. "Ow! Sorry, I need to watch where I'm goin'."

He stood up. "What are you doing?"

Lucas piped up. "I'm going to the lake. Mom said there could be a rare Pokemon there."

The boy looked up too. "Me too. Well, let's go together! Oh, and the name's Zeke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas." With that, Lucas ran towards the lake, Zeke close on his heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Sinnoh Rewritten

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas and Zeke ran into the forest around the lake. As they entered, they noticed a girl and an old man, and stopped moving. They stayed for a minute, then left carrying a suitcase. Zeke and Lucas went in further.

"Let's find that Pokèmon," Zeke said.

"Zeke, we can't go into the grass. We have no Pokèmon or Pokèballs."

"We'll only be there a second, no biggy."

The duo walked into the grass and scanned the area. Suddenly, two Bidoof leaped towards them!

"Oh, no! Zeke, we have to run!" They ran, but to no avail. The Bidoof were faster, and cut them off quickly.

Suddenly, a white shape came over a tree. It was too fast to be seen. It landed in between Lucas and Zeke and the Bidoof. It was about 10 feet tall, and had a white body. It was like a cat in a way, with 4 legs and a catlike build. But it had a head swept back in a zigzag, and a yellow ring with three lines and a curved line sticking out on both sides. It had no toes, no tail, and seemed to give off an aura of extreme power.

The creature let out a pulse of a dark force, and the Bidoof ran away. The creature looked at Lucas and Zeke for a few seconds, then leaped away.

Lucas walked out of the grass, dragging Zeke by the ear. He had fainted upon seeing the creature.

The duo went back to Twinleaf Town and went to their respective houses. They looked up this creature but nothing they looked at seemed to know anything about it.

They went to the neighboring town, Sandgem Town. They went to a big building with a sign saying "Rowan's Lab."

"I think Rowan was the old guy," Zeke said to Lucas. He nodded and they went in.

Rowan looked at Lucas and Zeke and nodded, then turned back to his papers. "Excuse me, sir?" Zeke asked politely. "Are you the Professor?"

Rowan looked up. "As a matter of fact, I am," he said. "What is it?"

"We saw a thingamajig," Lucas said. The boys gave Rowan a description of the creature that saved them from the Bidoof, and as they progressed, the professor's eyes widened gradually.

"Arceus," he murmured.

"ARCEUS??" the boys and the girl with Rowan said at the same time; the girl in surprise, and Lucas and Zeke in question.

"Yes. Arceus is a Pokèmon of extraordinary capabilities. It is said to have created the universe, along with two other remarkable Pokèmon, the rulers of time and space. If it came to you and helped you, you are obviously destined to be the Pokèmon Master. Here, take one." Rowan held out two Pokèballs.

Lucas took one and pushed the button. A stream of white light formed the tiny turtle Pokèmon, Turtwig. Zeke did the same, and Chimchar appeared. They noticed each other and did a small jig.

Lucas and Zeke returned their Pokèmon. The girl spoke up. "I'm Dawn, and I'd like to come with you. Is that okay? I hope so," she said. "You know, if Piplup was yours, we woulda had the same one!"

"Cool," Lucas lamented.

"It's true, you know. Hey, I'm not going anywhere till you tell your parents about this. They might worry otherwise, no-one wants that."

"Okay." Lucas took out his Pokènav.

"Hey, that's cheating."

"I can do what I want. Hi, mom. Yeah. We're going to be Pokèmon Masters," Lucas said nonchalantly. "Yeah. Love you too, Mom. No, he doesn't. Okay, get his mom, I'll put Zeke on." Lucas gave his Pokènav to Zeke, who started to talk.

"Hi Mom! No, I'm ok. Yeah. Uh-huh. You have to push DVD, then Menu, then Select. Yeah. It should say 'The Wild Adventures of Stephano' on the screen. Uh-huh. Nothin'? Did you plug it in? Ok, so plug it in. The disc has to be title side up when it's in. Ok. Love you too, Mom. Bye." He hung up.

Lucas and Dawn were snickering nearby. "What?" Zeke asked.

Lucas and Dawn swung their arms back and forth. "Nothing, nothing," they said. "Riiiiiight," Zeke said.

Later, Zeke was leading the way through dense forest. Lucas and Dawn were sure they were lost, but Zeke kept on insisting.

"OK, take a left!"

"That's not right!"

"Oh yeah? When we come up on that city…"

"We never will with you leading!!"

"Shut up!"

Lucas sighed. Zeke and Dawn just wouldn't stop fighting.

Both of them looked at Lucas. "You got somethin' t' say?" Zeke said.

Lucas stood his ground. "Well, I think you're being condescending and you're being overly sensitive."

Zeke and Dawn stood still for a second, then took out their maps and started to fight again. Lucas sighed again and took out his own map. Zeke and Dawn started to throw heavy objects at each other. One from each hit their marks, and Lucas dragged them both by their ears across a dock.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"You earned it. Shut yer yap."

The bickering threesome finally approached Jubilife City.

Deleted Scene: Lucas sighed. Zeke and Dawn never stopped fighting.

Both of them looked at Lucas. "You got a fart to fart?"

"Why yes, I think you're farting and you're burping."

They looked at their maps, then started to fight again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinnoh Rewritten

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon is owned by Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas looked around the city. It was huge! There were houses and such dotted along the terrain like berries on trees. The Pokèmon Center was close by, and a huge building was about 50 feet away from it. There was a 5-story building and a Mart in between. The 5-story building had a sign. It read, "The Pokètch Co."

A man came up to them. "Oh, oh, oh? You are Trainers, yet you have no Pokètch?"

"No," Lucas said.

"What a rare case indeed. I am the manufacturer and creator of the Pokètch. We're distributing 3 Pokètch Campaign Clowns through the city. Get 3 coupons, and I will give you all a Pokètch."

"OK, we'll see you." Lucas, Dawn and Zeke were hot on his heels as he saw the first clown. "Here's your coupon," he said.

Now Zeke led the way. As they passed a big building, he saw a clown. He went over. "Here's your coupon," the clown said.

Dawn quickly found the last clown. "Here's your coupon," he said.

They brought the coupons to "Mr. Pokètch," as they had decided to call him. He handed them the Pokètches. "Thank you, and good luck. I've given you 4 apps to start with out of 25 possible apps. Because of it only starting with 4 apps, it leaves many ways to personalize your Pokètch."

"Thanks," Lucas said. They started to press buttons on their Pokètches. They had started with a calculator, a map, a step counter, and a Pokèmon checker.

Lucas and Dawn noticed that Zeke was gone. He was already running towards the mart. He came out with Repels, Potions and Pokèballs in his arms. He almost tripped with their weight several times. He stuffed the things into his bag. They left the place and headed towards Oreburgh City, but of course, they got lost again.

Several times.

Once, they had been surrounded by Bidoof, another time they were attacked by a flock of Starly (Lucas and Zeke both caught one), a third time they had been chased off of a farmer's land (who, apparently, thought they were Diglett), a fourth time they had to plow right through 12 rocks, and a fifth time and the last time, Dawn and Zeke started to throw heavy objects at one another. One didn't hit till the last time they lost their way, and Lucas had to drag them by their ears into Oreburgh Cave.

Zeke and Dawn jumped and flailed, and Lucas fell over.

On the way through, Dawn tripped over a Geodude. It got angry and punched the ground.

"I'll take this! Go, Turtwig!" The Pokèball flew at the Geodude and landed near it. Turtwig came out and stamped its foot. Geodude ran at Turtwig and tried to punch, but Turtwig quickly withdrew. The Geodude punched rock-hard shell, and Turtwig used an Absorb attack. The Geodude fell asleep from fatigue.

They came out of the cave and came upon Oreburgh City.

Deleted Scene: The Pokèmon Center was close by, and a huge stack of pies was about 50 feet away. There was a stack of 5 pies and a Mart in between.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I ran out of ideas… you're not allowed in the GTS until you've gotten a badge, you can't go into the three places the clowns were at till they're gone… well, the list goes on…


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnoh Rewritten

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money off of this. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas, Zeke and Dawn looked around. The city was one giant construction site! There were heaps and heaps of slag nearby, there were cranes with wobbly i-beams on their "arms," and there were miners hitting an alcove wall with pickaxes. There was a Pokèmon gym, a fossil scientist's lab, and some houses, plus some stairs to the south.

"Well, this looks like a nice place," Zeke said.

"To quote a book character, 'I just don't know,'" Dawn commented. She noticed a Pidgey waddling past, with its Trainer right behind it. "Maybe our Pokèmon should get some fresh air."

Zeke and Lucas nodded, and all three tossed their Pokèballs. Piplup, Chimchar and Turtwig appeared. Upon seeing the two that wasn't him- or herself, they started to do a small jig.

Someone walked up to them. "The gym leader's not in right now. He went down those stairs. Yeh, yeh, you're trainers, I know the kind," he said.

"OK, thanks." Zeke started to run down the stairs, and Lucas and Dawn followed- but they walked.

The kids all saw a massive block of coal. There was one like it in the museum, but this block made the one in the museum seem microscopic. It was gargantuan!

The kids walked around the block and came up on two cracked rocks and a man. "That must be the Gym Leader!" Dawn said. Lucas went up to him.

"You come up on a rock like this, then use your Pokèmon to…" The rock to his right broke as the Cranidos near him headbutted it. "Of course, you'd have to beat the Oreburgh Gym leader first—that's me!" He walked away.

"Not very lively, is he?" Zeke muttered.

"Just because you run around screaming all the time doesn't mean everyone else has to," Lucas reminded him. "And stop running into people!" For Zeke had dashed off and promptly smashed into one of the working miners, starting a small avalanche. The worker cursed at the avalanche.

They left the mine and made sure all their Pokèmon were okay. Then they walked towards the Pokèmon Gym.

The Gym was a building with a large arena with rocks put down here and there on the inside. Roark, the Gym Leader, was waiting for them.

"Who will be my challenger?" Roark asked. Lucas's hand bolted up, even though Zeke had already opened his mouth to say, "Me! Pick me, please, me!" But he didn't have enough time, as Lucas and Roark were already at the arena's center.

Lucas tossed his firs Pokèball at the same time Roark did. Roark sent out a Geodude, while Lucas went with his Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!" Lucas said. Turtwig threw leaves at Geodude from the sapling on its head.

"Defense Curl!" Geodude curled up into a ball, and the leaves hit it and floated down, without doing much damage.

Turtwig jumped and used Tackle. It hit Geodude in a "weak point" in its defensive curl, and was sent flying. It was still curled up, however, and it turned around in midair just before it hit the wall, causing no extra damage. It uncurled.

"Fire Punch!" Geodude rolled towards Turtwig, then uncurled and lit its fist aflame. Then it swung at Turtwig, who ducked—but then Geodude punched downward. Turtwig careened across the arena floor , but used Razor Leaf. The recoil sent it flying towards Geodude and hitting it, causing it to faint.

Lucas withdrew Turtwig and sent out Bidoof, while Roark sent out Onix. Bidoof jumped onto Onix's head spike and bit it, then pulled. Onix flipped over—on top of Bidoof! Both Pokèmon were already badly injured.

"Rock Tomb!" Onix brought down several rocks that hit Bidoof, who threw them back at Onix. However, it used up the last of his strength to do so. Bidoof fainted.

Lucas returned Bidoof and then threw a Pokèball. It contained a Starly. Roark was struggling no to laugh. "Rock Tomb!" he instructed. Onix started to throw the rocks, but Starly, even without orders, was dodging them with ease.

"Wing Attack!" Starly flew towards Onix, wings slightly aglow. It rammed into Onix at full power with its wings, sending it flying. It hit the wall and fell, unconscious. Roark returned it and sent out Cranidos. "Use Zen Headbutt," he said through gritted teeth. The headbutt knocked Starly away, but it stopped itself quickly. "Quick Attack!" Lucas ordered. Starly flew at Cranidos as fast as its wings would carry it. Then it rammed straight into the hard-as-steel blue crystal on Cranidos's head, causing Starly to go flying. It fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Go, Turtwig!" Turtwig popped back out and stamped its foot weakly. "Razor Leaf!" Turtwig fired leaves from the sapling on its head. Cranidos was hit from all sides, and it fell.

The battle was over!

Deleted Scene: The city was one giant cereal-eating site! There were heaps and heaps of Cheerios nearby, they were cranes with Crunch Berries on their "arms," and miners were hitting an alcove wall with pickaxes, causing Cocoa Pebbles to fall into a bucket.

(All cereals are © Post and Kelloggs. All rights reserved.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnoh Rewritten

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

On their way to Eterna City, Zeke got the group lost again. This time Zeke had the foresight to look at his map. "Oh, man. We're really lost."

Lucas slapped his forehead. "We're never gonna get to the Hall of Origin in time at this rate."

Dawn somehow found a way out of their predicament by going back the way they came and going the right way this time. They almost got lost again, but a Biker told them the right path (at the cost of a battle, which Zeke fought and won).

"This is where the next gym is. One step closer to the Pokèmon League and the Hall of Origin." Lucas looked at the Eterna City subsection (the sections were east and west Sinnoh, and the subsections were towns and cities) on his map. "The gym's pretty close, but let's go to the Pokèmon Center first."

They did so. The Pokèmon Center was packed—about as much so as the ancient Roman Coliseum. Both Zeke and Lucas's Pokèmon needed a really good night's sleep, so the group spent the night. The next morning at 9:00 am, Grotle and Chimchar came into the room, hyper and happy.

"Now, to the GYM!!" Zeke yelled, all too loudly. The whole city woke up that had still been asleep, and shook their fists sleepily yet angrily at the Pokèmon Center and fell back to sleep.

They went to the gym and Zeke knocked on the door. A young-looking girl came out. "Ah, are you my challenger?" she asked, almost sweetly. "Yes," Zeke replied. "Then come on in. All three of you can, if you like," she said as if she were a lonely single widow having a guest for the first time in her life.

Zeke went in and Lucas and Dawn followed. They all felt their mouths drop open.

"It's…beautiful!" Dawn said dreamily. The gym was almost exactly like a Pokèmon habitat in the woods. The trees slowly dripped water into fountains that looked like grass Pokèmon. The fountains were fashioned into Budew, Roselia, Roserade, and Turtwig. There were flowers planted all over. The ceiling was like that of a forest canopy, and Lucas could've sworn it was actually made of leaves. Zeke looked around in awe, especially at the flower petals blowing around in the wind coming in from the huge windows (or maybe it was simulated, like the "canopy"). An aroma of cherry blossoms hung heavy in the air.

Dawn's eyes were as sparkly as if she were in an anime, and pink bubbles seemed to float behind her in a slightly less pink backdrop. Lucas stared at her with a gag manga expression on his face and poked one of the bubbles. The scene turned into blue with black lines going down over Dawn's face. Lucas sat down, confused. He reflected upon recent events and decided he shouldn't have done that.

Zeke went to the center of the arena and threw out a Pokèball. "Go, Shinx!" he said. Zeke's Shinx burst from his Pokèball in a flash of white light and electricity crackled around its body. It glared, ready.

"Cherrim!" the Gym Leader shouted, throwing a Pokèball. In a burst of light and a shower of cherry blossoms, Cherrim came out and hopped around.

"Cream puff! Shinx, attack with Thunder Shock!" Electricity flew from Shinx's body and flew at Cherrim, but Cherrim was faster than he thought. It rolled out of the way, the lightning striking the ground beside it and fizzling to a stop. Cherrim fired a Razor Leaf attack without command, and the leaves swirled around Shinx, slowly closing in. They hit Shinx, who returned with a Thunder Wave recoil and slammed into Cherrim.

On the sidelines, Lucas raised an eyebrow. Shinx hadn't responded to the attack—how was Zeke training it?

Zeke smiled. "Okay Shinx! Do the move!" Shinx nodded and waited for Cherrim to attack. It did, with a Razor Leaf, and Shinx didn't react until the last second, using Thunder Wave to put a charge into the leaves and sending them back, shocking Cherrim and K.O.'ing it. Gardenia threw another ball, sending out Roserade. It crossed its arms over its face and then got into a battle stance. "Roserade, use Magical Leaf!" Roserade obeyed, and leaves colored like the rainbow floated around it, then flew at Shinx, who barely dodged. "Shinx, Spark Attack!" Zeke commanded. Electricity crackled around Shinx's body. Shinx ran towards Roserade, electricity surrounding it. Shinx slammed into Roserade and did serious damage, but then Shinx flew back. There was a red spot on its knee. "Poison!" Zeke realized. Shinx fell.

"Darn! Go, Chimchar!" Chimchar appeared and jumped around. "Fire Punch!" Zeke commanded. Chimchar came up to Roserade and charged up fire in its fist, then punched. Zeke could have sworn that it said, "Falcon…Punch!" as it attacked, but maybe that was just Zeke's imagination. Roserade fainted anyway. "Go, Turtwig!" Gardenia shouted, throwing her last Pokèball. A shiny Turtwig came out and stamped its foot. Zeke was distracted at its shiny-ness, and didn't attack while Turtwig slammed into Chimchar. Then Zeke got back to his senses and ordered Chimchar to use an Ember attack. Chimchar obeyed, sending tiny fireballs in all directions at the somehow rapidly-moving Turtwig. A few hit their mark, and Turtwig was burned. It staggered backwards, but managed a Rapid Spin attack, hitting Chimchar and fainting it. Zeke threw out his Starly, who flew into the air and used Wing Attack. It dove sharply and almost hit Turtwig, who dodged at the cost of some damage done by his burn. Starly circled back around, its wings still aglow, and combined Wing Attack with Quick Attack, making it impossible to dodge, and slammed into Turtwig. It slumped, fainted.

"Whoo-hoo!" Zeke said, jumping. He returned his Starly and walked out. Zeke felt one of his Pokèballs shake, and Chimchar popped out of its ball. It turned completely white and grew, and something grew on its head. Its limbs got longer and thicker, and it grew a tail. The glow faded and Chimchar was no more. It was a Monferno!

Dawn looked to be on the verge of tears. She sat down, extremely sad. "Maaaaaan!" she said. "Why am I always the odd person?"

Lucas patted Dawn on the back. "Cheer up. We'll get hamburgers on me."

Something changed between the three of them after that...

Deleted Scene:

Zeke could have sworn that it said, "Pie…Punch!" as it attacked, but maybe that was just Zeke's imagination. Clownface fainted anyway. "Go, Pie-eater!" the clown shouted, throwing her last banana cream.


	6. Chapter 6

Sinnoh Rewritten

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Author's Note: I forgot the leader's name. Forgive me.

Dawn noticed it first. "Hey, what's that thing?" she asked, pointing towards a worm-like shape coming from underground. Lucas walked over. "What's a baby Onix doing here?" he wondered, pulling out the small rock snake—which was apparently very far from its home in Mt. Coronet. It made a small gurgling noise and nibbled softly on a small Jigglypuff doll.

Zeke looked over from a small Geodude, which had round eyes, which he had found near the Onix. "Did you find one, too?" he asked, with obvious concern in his voice. Lucas nodded.

"Why are these little critters so far from their home?" Dawn asked curiously. She lifted the Geodude and stroked it softly. It responded with a noise not unlike a purr of a Skitty. Dawn turned it around and discovered a miniscule zipper on Geodude's back. She pulled it down and a Skitty jumped out, immediately starting to chase its own tail.

Lucas discovered a similar zipper on the Onix. It revealed a Krabby. Lucas still was curious, however; as he knew that Krabby took to the coast, and although there was one within walking distance, it was still unusual to find one in the meadow.

The Krabby turned towards them and gurgled. The three kids followed it as it scurried away. Zeke, as a joke, said loudly, "Follow that crab!" and Lucas punched him.

The Skitty followed Dawn as the kids walked behind the crab. Whenever they stopped, it would rub its head against Dawn's leg.

At last they reached a city. It was crowded and the Krabby blended right in because of its size, and the kids had trouble finding it.

The Krabby suddenly jumped, and the kids saw it in the hands of a Trainer, who waved at them. "Hello, and welcome to Veilstone City," he said, waving slightly. He spread out one arm. "This is where you will find the Game Corner, a department store, and even a Gym."

Lucas inclined his head without moving his neck. "You know a lot about this place."

The man looked embarrassed. "Well, I'm actually the spokesperson for this place."

Zeke saw something to his right that looked like a combo of rocks and cheese. "Over here, guys!" he yelled. He zoomed away  that way. They stopped in front of some meteors. There were 4 total. Zeke noticed strange designs on them. Each one had the same Pokèmon on it, but what it was, they couldn't tell. On the first one they looked at, the Pokèmon had two tentacles for one arm, and a hand for the other. On another, it had two tentacled arms. On the third, it looked a little bit like a hill, and two flat fingers for each solid arm and that were crossed over its chest. On the last, it had tentacles, but only one for each arm. In addition, its head was swept back to make the Pokèmon more aerodynamic. Its legs were thin and long.

"What is that thing?" Lucas asked. Zeke looked at it disturbingly. "We have more important things to worry about," he said. The Skitty looked up at Zeke curiously. "Skii?" it seemed to ask. Dawn looked down at it and petted it. When the Skitty fell asleep with comfort, Dawn picked it up and carried it, tickling its belly every now and then.

"Well, whatever, it's Gym time." Lucas walked away, towards the gym, and Zeke and Dawn followed. Sawn tapped the door, careful not to drop the Skitty in her arms. The door hissed open. A very young girl stepped out, wearing a black martial arts belt, a purple vest that matched her hair, some blue pants and a bandage on her nose. She immediately beckoned for them to come in.

The Gym was a real arena. The center was a boxing ring, and there were racks of boxing gloves on the walls. There was protective rubber gear, a closet of differently-colored belts, karate uniforms, and even fencing swords.

The Gym leader looked at Dawn. "If you're my challenger, get up in the ring." She climbed in between the rubber cords surrounding the ring. Dawn put down the now-awake Skitty and did the same. When she looked down to get a Pokèball, she noticed Skitty beside her. She smiled at it, then grabbed the Pokèball for her Piplup. "Go!" she yelled, and Piplup appeared. It happily jumped twice. The leader threw a Pokèball too, and Machop appeared. It swung its arm over its head and around.

"Machop, use Low Kick!" Piplup dodged and used Bubblebeam. The bubbles hit Machop head on, and Machop flew towards the edge of the ring, but used it to propel himself at Piplup. He slammed into her, and Piplup almost flew out of the ring but used a Bubblebeam recoil to come back. The bubbles hit the mats in the far corner.

Piplup used Aqua Jet to finish off Machop, so the leader threw out a Machoke. It pumped its arms. Dawn returned Piplup, but before she could send out Bonsly, Skitty leaped forward, wagging its tail and looking angry. Dawn was surprised, but Skitty turned around and grinned. It used Assist, which turned into a Rock Throw attack. Skitty picked up a large chunk of rock from the area surrounding the ring and lifted it over Machoke's head and dropped it. Machoke became confused, and Skitty used Fury Swipes. The very sharp claws hit again and again with blinding speed. Machoke fell over.

"GO, LUCARIO!" Lucario popped out of the last Pokèball. It lifted one leg, then put it down and thrusted one arm forward.

Skitty nodded and used Headbutt. She slammed into Lucario, but it didn't do much—more damage was done to Skitty's head on Lucario's rock-hard hide than done to Lucario itself. Lucario used Focus Blast and Skitty wasn't fainted, but it couldn't fight anymore. Dawn picked up Skitty and sent out Piplup. It immediately used Aqua Jet, causing Lucario to go careening back a ways. Lucario used Focus Blast, but Piplup ducked as the energy screamed above her head. "Pip plup, pip plup!" Piplup taunted, using Aqua Jet again. It hit Lucario, who used Earthquake. Piplup jumped over the newly cracked ground and landed on Lucario's head, then pecked rapidly and effectively. Lucario fainted and Piplup took a bow. The leader flicked the badge towards Dawn, who took it. As they stepped out, Piplup began to evolve. Its body grew several sizes, and got slightly fat. Its head grew backswept crescent shapes on its head. It finished evolving, and a Prinplup greeted them with a bow. Dawn looked very happy, and the kids set out for the mysterious building that lay smack in the middle of town.

Deleted Scene:

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT CHICKS IN POWER SUITS!!" Zeke suddenly exclaimed. Everyone slowly turned to face him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas was overexcited now that all three of the kids had an evolved Pokèmon. He traipsed over and rang the doorbell. He half-expected someone to answer. No one did.

Lucas knocked on the door this time, but still no one answered. He somehow opened the automatic door. The kids went into the building, ready for anything. They crept up the stairs to the second floor and bumped into a ceiling.

"What the crap was that?" Zeke said. He realized he was the only one left on the stairs. He walked through the "ceiling."

Lucas looked at Zeke worriedly. "You worry me," he said. Zeke replied with a scowl.

A Galactic member slammed right into Zeke. "It's funny, I'm usually on the other end," Zeke said as the Galactic member fell over.

The Skitty was running up the stairs towards the kids. It came and hopped into Dawn's arms. Dawn laughed and realized that the Skitty wasn't really hers until she had really caught it. Sensing Dawn's realization, it bonked its head on one of her Pokèballs. Skitty was in the Pokèball. The ball didn't even bother to shake.

As the kids continued creeping up floor by floor, there was a rumble as the building shook a resounding tremor. Lucas spun his arms around to keep from falling. As the tremors got stronger, Zeke went and looked out the window…

Two gigantic Pokèmon were battling over the towering form of Mt. Coronet. One was pink and white, and one was blue and white. Both looked like serpents, but with legs. The pink one had two legs and two arms. The blue one had four legs. They looked like a pearl and a diamond from a distance.

All three of the kids were in awe, Dawn the most so. "Palkia and Dialga?" she murmured.

Dawn had told Zeke and Lucas about Palkia and Dialga.

* * *

(Quick Author's Note: Bolded text means it was from the past.)

**The kids walked through Mt. Coronet's cave level. Dawn looked at Zeke and Lucas. **

"**Did you know that at the top of this mountain, two legendary Pokèmon fight?" Lucas shook his head, and Zeke symbolized, "Ditto."**

**Dawn rolled her eyes. "You two don't know jack, do you? OK. Listen up, 'cuz I'm going to say this one time and one time only. **

"**These Pokèmon are the rulers of time and space. They are shaped like dragons, and they are named Palkia and Dialga."**

"**Those sound like gem names," Lucas lamented.**

"**Well, they better. They were named after the diamond and the pearl themselves. Each one has earthshaking power."**

* * *

"So the ruler of time…versus the ruler of space?" Zeke asked to no one in particular.

"That's right," Dawn said. Skitty popped out of its Pokèball just to see the action.

Palkia had just been hit by a Roar of Time from Dialga. It took the opportunity to use a Spatial Rend, and Dialga was sent flying. Palkia fired a Hydro Pump at Dialga, but the heavy stream of water didn't affect Dialga as much as it normally would have, on a non-Dragon Pokèmon. Dialga let loose a deafening roar. It raised its head and roared again. Meteors came down from the sky. Lucas observed as Palkia did the same thing.

The meteors barraged their respective targets, and both dragons stepped back, bracing themselves. Palkia fired a Spatial Rend at Dialga, who fired a Roar of Time back at Palkia. The beams hit each other and shifted slowly back and forth. Dialga was gaining ground, but Palkia was extremely tenacious.

Dialga eventually overpowered Palkia, who jumped out of the way. Palkia took advantage of the opportunity and fired a Spatial Rend at full power. Dialga lumbered out of the way, but its tail was nicked. The mountain around Dialga crumbled, and both dragons fell.

All three kids were too shocked to say a word. After a while, they slowly continued their journey up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas slowly led the way up the stairs. He didn't like this building, but he knew something had to be done. If nothing was done about Galactic, what would happen to the people and Pokèmon in the world?

As the three kids gradually approached, a clattering sound traveled to their ears. It was loud and mechanical.

The kids sped up the stairs and finally reached their destination. There was a huge conveyer belt and lots of boxes. One of the boxes had fallen over, revealing hundreds of Void Balls. The machine was very operational, and another belt was in the corner. An eerie purple light emanated from it, and ordinary Pokèballs of every type were being dragged along. The purple light turned each ball darker.

Zeke was the first to realize what was going on. "This is where they make those weird Pokèmon that they used to battle us!"

Dawn and Lucas gasped. Suddenly, three men ran in. "You kids again?" They scowled. They threw one Pokèball apiece, and three Super Shadow Pokèmon appeared—a Slugma, a Magmar, and a Vulpix. The kids also threw Pokèballs, revealing Grotle, Monferno, and Prinplup. Each Pokèmon was ready to fight.

"Go, Grotle! Use Rapid Spin!" Grotle sped like a missile towards Vulpix, spinning all the while. It hit Vulpix, who was rammed into the wall by the attack. "Garr! Use Shadow Flame!" called the Galactic grunt. Vulpix opened its maw, and purple fire streamed out of it. The fire sped towards Grotle, who jumped away. The fire burned a large portion of the conveyer belt behind them. Grotle used Razor Leaf, but Vulpix leaped away from the leaves. Lucas ordered Grotle to Rapid Spin once more. Grotle spun towards Vulpix and slammed into it, then slammed into the conveyer belt. Vulpix was enraged very much now, and sent purple fireballs like missiles towards Grotle. Grotle was able to dodge most of them, but they were too fast to dodge them all. So Grotle retreated into its shell. When the fireballs hit, they bounced back towards Vulpix and slammed into it. Vulpix fell unconscious.

Unfortunately, Dawn wasn't doing so well. The Magmar wasn't using Fire attacks as she had planned to fight, and this confused her. "Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" she said. Prinplup fired bubbles rapidly from its beak. The bubbles slammed into Magmar with the force of a small rock with each bubble. One or two bubbles hit the conveyer belt. _This will get you down, _Dawn thought with a smile. Magmar stood up and blasted a small, purple beam from its hands. The beam slammed into Prinplup and sent it flying. But as Magmar jumped over Prinplup to finish it off, Dawn ordered it to use Surf. The huge wave went up with increasing velocity and slammed into Magmar. The wave kept going through the ceiling, and Magmar flew out of sight.

Zeke was battling hard. Monferno and Slugma, both being Fire-type, were about evenly matched, but Monferno was getting the worst of it. Slugma's fire was Shadow Flame, and unless it was being used on another Super Shadow Pokèmon, it was doing twice as much to Monferno as a normal Shadow attack, which also did twice as much to a non-Shadow Pokèmon, so the Super Shadow Attacks were doing four times as much as a normal attack. Still, Monferno's tremendous amount of stamina let it stay in the fight. "Go, Monferno! Use Mach Punch!" Monferno disappeared for a split second before reappearing in front of Slugma, then punched with all of its might. Slugma went flying into the conveyer belt, and its magma-like body burned out the purple light over the conveyer belt. Slugma was unconscious.

Lucas, Zeke and Dawn exchanged high-fives while the Grunts were hitting the remains of the conveyer belt.

_The conveyer belt!_ Lucas suddenly realized. He turned to find the conveyer belt beyond any sort of repair. Lucas started to laugh happily.

The Super Shadow Pokèmon were not being made any more.

The kids had won!

Deleted Scene:

Zeke paused life and walked to the window. As he jumped out, he still stood straight.


	9. Chapter 9

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Cyrus jumped up onto the back of his Crobat. As the Crobat ascended, Cyrus pointed towards Mt. Coronet. The Crobat nodded and turned towards the mountain.

_Soon, I will be at Spear Pillar,_ Cyrus thought.

_Soon, Arceus will be mine._

Author's Note: My shortest chapter. I know it's not very good, so I'll be sure to do better. Plus, there is no deleted scene. This chapter is too short to make a joke out of.


	10. Chapter 10

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas and Dawn waited outside of the building for Zeke to catch up to them. It wasn't like Zeke to run off, but he said he had an errand to run.

Lucas opened his journal and jotted down a few notes. Dawn was playing the Catch game on her Pokètch.

Lucas looked up from his journal. "Zeke has never taken this long to do something. Do you think we should go and look for him?"

Dawn looked at Lucas like he was crazy. "You're kidding, right? This is Zeke we're talking about. He'll turn up."

Dawn and Lucas waited for another five minutes before standing up. "I'm going to go look for him."

Dawn shrugged. "OK, but I'll stay here and watch our things."

Lucas started walking into the forest nearby to look for Zeke when a call came from his old Pokènav. He flipped it open, and to his surprise, saw a Galactic commander.

"If you want to see your friend alive, you'll come to the clearing and give up all your Pokèmon," the commander hissed. He hung up.

Lucas was taken aback. _My Pokèmon or my friends? _

* * *

(Quick Author's Note: Underlined font means visions or daydreams.)

Lucas stepped forward into a rocky plane and frowned. He felt a tremendous power nearby. 

Lucas shuffled through his pack and took out the Azure Flute. He brought it to his mouth and began to play. With almost no effort, he played a beautiful and mystical melody. When he finished, a glowing staircase appeared before him. He started to run up the stairs.

When Lucas reached the top stair, he bent down for breath. When he looked up, he saw Arceus sleeping at the end of a glass hallway.

Lucas stepped up to Arceus. He lifted his hand, and Arceus's eyes snapped open....

* * *

Lucas woke up to find himself in a clearing. "Wh…What happened?"

Zeke yelled from nearby, and Lucas ran towards his voice.

The commander, whose name was Saturn, smiled evilly at him. "Well, well. Welcome, Lucas. We've been expecting you."

Lucas's eyes narrowed. "Enough talk. Let's fight." Even as he threw a Pokèball, a Golbat was already facing him.

Lucas's Grotle appeared and glared. It rushed into the Golbat without being told, and the Golbat returned with a Bite. The teeth clamped down on Grotle's shell. But Lucas was too smart for it. "Rapid Spin!" Lucas yelled, and Grotle spun rapidly. Golbat's grip loosened, and it flew off of Grotle's shell and into a nearby wall that Zeke was tied to. Concrete fell on it as a result of the impact.

Saturn threw a Void Ball to reveal a Skuntank. It immediately sprayed Smog in Grotle's direction. Grotle jumped out of the way, but only just. Grotle slammed into Skuntank with a Rapid Spin, but not much damage was inflicted to Skuntank's thick hide.

Skuntank sprayed Poison Stings towards Grotle, who barely dodged. Grotle slammed into Skuntank again, but Skuntank reared back and clawed at Grotle. The claws sunk into Grotle's skin with a sickening rip.

Lucas thought fast. "Razor Leaf!" he instructed, and leaves flew from the small bushes on Grotle's shell. The leaves barraged Skuntank, who was just barely still standing. A Rapid Spin fixed this problem.

In a few minutes, Lucas and Zeke were standing outside of the forest. They walked back to Lucas and Dawn's waiting spot and gasped.

Dawn was gone.

Deleted Scene:

Saturn threw a Void Ball to reveal a hot fudge sundae. He slapped his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas looked scared. "She said she was going to guard our things! What could have happened?"

Zeke was even more worried than Lucas. "I don't know, but I didn't finish my errand," Zeke complained.

Lucas punched Zeke on the shoulder. "This is not a time to worry about that! Dawn is missing!" he exclaimed fearfully.

The boys searched the town for Dawn. They saw a clown performing for a group of children, and, strangely enough, Dawn.

Lucas rushed over. "Dawn, what are you _doing_ here?" he hissed.

Dawn shrugged. "I just came to make sure the kids would be okay."

The children were bouncing up and down happily, with no trace of disappointment, potential injury, or sadness. "They'll live," Lucas said nonchalantly.

Dawn shrugged. "'Kay."

Later, the trio walked through the woods beyond Veilstone City. Their next stop was Pastoria City, home of the Great Marsh.

Lucas commented on the way to the city, "I was wondering…why are Palkia and Dialga fighting?"

Dawn shrugged. "How should I know? All I know are their names and origins."

Lucas frowned. _Well, I guess I can't know everything, _he thought.

Zeke dove behind a bush very suddenly.

Lucas looked at Zeke sternly. "Have you been reading 'Megatokyo' again?"

Zeke looked up at Lucas. "The smell of 3vil is powerful here."

Lucas rolled his eyes (just as Piro would have to Largo in the exact same situation with Largo, mind you) and walked on. He wasn't going to let Largo-imitating-Zeke get in the way of his fun in the next city. They were coming up on Pastoria City, and Lucas was excited. It was his turn again for the Gym battle, and he couldn't wait. He still knew his objective, of course, but until he was strong enough, he'd have no chance of saving Arceus from Team Galactic.

Dawn sighed heavily. "Lucas, you shouldn't think like that."

Lucas looked at Dawn, flabbergasted. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Dawn grinned. "How didn't I? Your face is easy to read. I can easily see your feelings in your eyes."

Lucas looked at Dawn as if she had just landed beside him in her spaceship from Mars and asked him to go out with him. "O—kay," he said.

_She's right. I should cheer up. We're almost at Pastoria, and Cyrus won't get to Mt. Coronet for a while._

* * *

Cyrus jumped off the back of his Crobat at the base of Mt. Coronet. He looked high up to as high as the summit, then went into the cave, his Crobat following close behind.

Deleted Scene:

Lucas looked at Zeke sternly. "Did you bunk with that Asian alien again?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money from this story. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Author's Note: I am going to answer this before it's asked: Yes they have other battles. No you can not see them. If you think you are allowed, you are a shnoogin.

Lucas, Dawn and Zeke stepped to the top of the marshy hill. Down below, they saw Pastoria City. Lucas jumped and slid down the slope, with which the hill was somehow only wet on the summit. He somersaulted and waved. Zeke called down to him, "When did you learn to somersault?" Lucas shrugged.

Dawn and Zeke exchanged glances, but slid down anyway. Unbeknownst to most historians, they were a little stupid.

As Zeke, who had slid flat on his face, brushed himself off, the kids walked into the wet and marshy Pastoria City.

Lucas walked into the Mart to buy some Ball Capsules while Zeke and Dawn hung around to wait on him.

Lucas walked from the Mart and into the Pokèmon Center. Zeke and Dawn rolled their eyes impatiently.

A few minutes later, the trio was standing in front of the Gym of Pastoria City. "Is this it?" Lucas said, excited.

Dawn shrugged and nodded. She was kind of bummed because she didn't get to battle Wake, but she knew some old proverbs:

"A picture is worth a thousand words."

She imagined herself showing Lucas a photo of an Empoleon eating his face off, but this wouldn't be able to be pulled off.

"No one likes a whiner."

She imagined herself whining until Lucas let her battle but it wasn't in her personality.

"This is just a repercussion of your hasty actions."

Dawn didn't even know why this popped into her head. She had no idea why she thought about it.

(ALL HAIL SONIC UNLEASHED!!! CALL ME A NERD IF YOU WILL, BUT I'LL NEVER LEARN!!!)

Lucas stepped into his watery gra—I mean, the gym. He and Wake exchanged a few words that Zeke could make out.

"Hello."

"Your mom."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not sure. What do people call you again?"

"CRASHER WAKE YOU MOM-INSULTING FAGWAD!"

"We'll settle this with…uh…ummmm…little balls of fur and rubbery skin and stuff!"

Lucas sent out Grotle, and Wake sent out a Buizel.

"Eat this! Grotle, use that move I taught you that I forgot the name of!"

Grotle looked at him, confused.

"Oh, shut up and Solarbeam."

Grotle jumped up to the ceiling and absorbed light. Artificial light would have to do, because there was no sunlight to be found.

Buizel acted quickly, using a Slash attack while jumping, causing the air itself to ripple slightly. The claws hit Grotle, who was knocked upwards but not very injured. However, Buizel reared back one paw and thrust it forward with a Force Palm attack. Grotle landed on its back. It still stood, and finished gathering light energy. It fired a gigantic beam of pale green energy. It hit Buizel head on, and Buizel was sent careening into the wall. It slumped, unconscious.

"Go, Floatzel!" Wake yelled, throwing another Pokèball. It landed with a tap, and a Floatzel burst out of it. This Floatzel, Lucas could see, had a really bad attitude—it was Irish jigging in a taunting way.

Grotle leapt forward without command, and retreated into its shell. It used Rapid Spin, and sped towards Floatzel. As it got close, though, Floatzel stopped taunting Grotle and disappeared. Grotle slammed into the wall behind Floatzel and popped out of its shell, shaking its head. Floatzel appeared above Grotle and started to spin.

_What's that move?_ Lucas thought, but suddenly went back into battle mode. "Above you, Grotle!"

Grotle turned up, but it was too late. Floatzel slammed into Grotle once, then twice.

Wake looked triumphant. "That's Floatzel's star move—Double Hit. When combined with acrobatic skills, Floatzel can make it really powerful."

Lucas smirked. _That's gonna be your downfall,_ Lucas thought. He had and idea so crazy, it just might work.

"Grotle, use Solarbeam!"

Grotle started to charge energy and jumped to the center of the arena. Floatzel disappeared. Lucas could just barely see it closing in on Grotle.

"Now, Grotle! Use Rapid Spin and release the energy!"

Grotle retreated into its shell and started to spin. As it gained speed, it released the energy. At first, Floatzel dodged easily, but as the spinning kept up, Floatzel became more tired; ergo, it started moving more slowly; ergo, it was getting harder to dodge the beam; ergo, it was about to get hit by it; ergo, Torterra was about to knock it out. The Solarbeam hit Floatzel, knocking it sky-high. It descended back down and landed with a colossal thud. Floatzel just barely climbed out of the hole it had made on impact, and Grotle slowly walked over…

And poked Floatzel.

Floatzel fell over, unconscious. Wake sneered and threw his last Pokèball. A Gyarados came out and roared.

"That's good enough for now, Grotle. Come on back." Lucas returned Grotle, and simultaneously threw a Pokèball. His Staravia came out of it and gave a triumphant cry.

"OK, Staravia! Just like I showed you!"

Staravia flew into the air and just in front of Gyarados's face and cried as loudly as it could. Gyarados drew back sharply, but just seemed to get mad. It clamped its teeth down where Staravia had been a second before, but it was gone. Gyarados looked around, and charged an orange energy in its mouth. Staravia came back into view, and Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam at it. Staravia disappeared again, though, and Gyarados seemed to sag. Staravia used Ariel Ace and hit its back. Staravia pulled up as Gyarados roared with anger, firing three Hyper Beams. Staravia weaved around them all, but a fourth knocked it out of the air. Staravia landed with a small fwump sound, trying to get back up. But a large shadow appeared above it as Gyarados used Body Slam on Staravia. It was clear that not even Grotle would have been able to go through an attack like that while in the open.

Lucas returned Staravia and threw out Grotle again. Grotle wasted no time, and started to Rapid Spin, circling Gyarados. It went faster and faster, and Gyarados was struggling to keep up. Finally, Gyarados got too dizzy to circle any more and started to fall in Grotle's direction. However, Grotle's quick reaction speed helped it avoid trouble. Grotle took its opportunity and veered towards it. It slammed into Grotle with a Headbutt at the last second. Gyarados went flying into the wall—and out of the fight.

Lucas walked out of the gym with a Force Palm TM, the 4th Gym badge, and a huge smile. Grotle started to glow. Seconds later, it was a Torterra.

Lucas gave the live studio audience a funny look. "We've all seen this happen."

The audience said nothing.

"Screw you, then! I don't need you!"

Deleted Scene:

"Holy dangity dang it! I just pooped out ten eagles into an industrial-sized vat of a mixture of chicken noodle soup and toilet water!"

Author's Note: My longest chaptaaaaah! (So far.) Gonna kill you, gonna kill you, gonna kill you. Not.


	13. Chapter 13

Sinnoh Rewritten

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I am not making any money from this story. Pokèmon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

Lucas, Zeke and Dawn were all training their Pokèmon. Torterra and Monferno were fighting (and quite evenly matched), Shinx and Lucas's Bidoof were comparing moves, and Lucas's and Zeke's Staravia were trying to out-fly each other. Dawn's Skitty and Prinplup were racing. Bonsly was climbing, and the trainers were giving periodic commands.

Torterra dodged a Fire Punch from Monferno and returned with a Headbutt, but Monferno, in turn, dodged Torterra's head. Monferno landed a Flamethrower on Torterra's front leg, and Torterra staggered back. Then, Torterra used Earthquake, knocking Monferno off its feet. Monferno half-backflipped and jumped up, landing on its feet. It combined Ember and Flamethrower to make a series of medium-sized fireballs that flew at Torterra. Torterra retreated into its shell and used Rapid Spin, reflecting the fireballs back towards Monferno. One fireball made impact, but didn't do much damage. The rest were easily dodged. As Monferno ran towards its target, Torterra jumped and absorbed sunlight, instantly letting loose a Solar Beam because of the inordinate amount of sunlight in the area (which was giving Monferno a very slight power-up to its Fire attacks), and the beam connected with Monferno. Being a Fire Pokèmon, Monferno was able to grab onto and push the beam back towards the now-landed Torterra. Torterra smirked and waited for its signal.

"NOW!"

Torterra combined its Solar Beam with a newly-learned move, Frenzy Plant. The tree on Torterra's back suddenly shot out snaky roots, which quickly slid along the beam and tied up Monferno's hands, causing Monferno to be unable to block the beam. The beam slammed into Monferno, but it didn't do its full capacity of damage. The Frenzy Plant still had Monferno in a death-grip, and was tightening, now also around Monferno's feet. The roots tightened to the point of intense pain, and started to pull apart. Monferno was screaming in pain, but the roots didn't stop until Monferno was almost to the point of death.

"I'm real sorry Zeke. Give this to Monferno." Lucas gave Zeke a Full Restore. Zeke immediately used it.

"Wanna keep going?" Lucas asked. Zeke smiled. "Why not? I'll use…" Shinx suddenly slammed into Zeke's face. "Shinx."

"I'll use Bidoof."

Bidoof immediately ran over at the sound of its name. It struck a small pose for reasons unknown.

"Let's go! Shinx, use Thunderbolt!"

Shinx let loose several blue bolts of electricity that flew at Bidoof. Bidoof used Dig and the bolts missed it, and Bidoof tunneled to directly in front of Shinx and burst out, flipping to kick Shinx in the face. Shinx went careening into a tree nearby. It flipped back into the fight, and used Spark, combining it with Thunderbolt to create an even more lethally electrical aura. It slammed into Bidoof, but it just faded away. Shinx looked around to see nine more Bidoof, eight of them being clones. It was too confused to attack, and all the Bidoof leaped forward to use Cut all at once. Shinx jumped, but another Bidoof was there. Shinx used it as a foothold and went higher. The clone faded away. Eight Bidoof slashed at it, but only the real one inflicted damage.

Shinx had a long white scratch on its side, but still rushed forth into a Bidoof clone. It suddenly let loose seven bolts of electricity, but all of the Bidoof faded. Shinx was puzzled, as only nine clones had been made.

_The real one got away._

Shinx closed its eyes and let its sense of smell guide it. It smelled Bidoof at the top of the nearest tree. It opened its eyes and let loose a Thunderbolt, hitting Bidoof squarely. It fell to the ground, unable to battle.

Lucas and Zeke sent out their Staravia, which glared at each other harshly. Their Intimidate skill seemed to have no effect on one another, similarly to the Intimidate effects between Staravia and Gyarados in the battle with Wake. They suddenly started to fight without command, slashing, flying, and dodging. Lucas's Staravia flew higher than Zeke's, but Zeke's Staravia was close behind. Each were now unable to see their respective Trainers. They ascended to just above the clouds, and Lucas's Staravia suddenly dove sharply down, straight into Zeke's. Zeke's used Ariel Ace but missed in the fog. Lucas's used Defog to increase its accuracy and remove the fog. It used Ariel Ace to attack, and collided with Zeke's, which used Quick Attack as retaliation. Lucas's Staravia grabbed Zeke's in its talons and dove down to about two feet off the ground, and released Zeke's, pulling up and landing gently. Zeke's Staravia couldn't stand. Lucas felt slightly dizzy, then fell over.

* * *

Torterra struggled to stand and keep fighting. Arceus had weakened it harshly, and it itself was still unscathed. Torterra let out a roar and used Rapid Spin, speeding towards Arceus. In a fraction of a second, Arceus was behind Torterra, who sped the other way. Arceus used Giga Impact for the second time that battle. Torterra was able to dodge, but was nicked off the side of the Hall of Origin and down the mountain below....

* * *

Lucas came back to his senses to find Zeke repeatedly slapping him in the face playfully. "HEY!" Lucas yelled. "WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING???" Zeke was blown back several feet. He had very swirly eyes, and Lucas had to go over and smack him.

"I…can't eat another bite…" Zeke said, then shook his head rapidly back and forth. "Say, our battle's over, but the fun has just begun!"

Lucas looked at him like he was crazy; ergo, Zeke started to withdraw; ergo…ahhhh, forget it. Anyway, there was suddenly a loud sound of an impact. The sound repeated a few times, then stopped.

"What in…?" Lucas asked to no one, and headed over to the direction of the sound. Zeke followed.

The boys came into a clearing to find a boy, about 7 years old, trying to wake up an unconscious Tyrogue, while at the same time shooting glances at a large Makuhita, which was striking victory poses. The Makuhita decided to finish off the Tyrogue with a Dynamic punch, but Tyrogue woke up and dodged. Tyrogue used Double Kick, hitting Makuhita once, then twice, then used Mega Punch to blow it sky-high.

"Cool," Lucas said. The boy looked over at Lucas and hid behind a tree, and his Tyrogue followed. They both occasionally peeked out to see if he was still there. Lucas could tell by looking that the boy was shy.

"I'm not gonna kill you," he said. The boy seemed consoled, but he was still to nervous to say anything. Lucas walked over. "That's some Tyrogue you've got there," he remarked, and the boy smiled for the first time since Lucas had come. "I'm training it to become a Hitmontop," he said, grinning proudly.

Lucas smiled. "That's a great goal. I hope you succeed. What's your name?"

"My name's Benjamin, but everyone calls me Largo." He shrugged. "I don't know why. Hey, what's your name?"

Zeke took that part. "I'm Zeke, and that's Lucas." They both shook Largo's hand, then examined the slightly tipsy-looking Tyrogue. "Nothing a Potion won't fix," Lucas lamented, and gave one to Largo, who sprayed it onto Tyrogue's wounds.

As always, Zeke came uncannily to the point. "Wanna join our team?"

Largo nodded slightly. "It'll be good training," he said. Lucas noticed the small, crown-like object that Tyrogue was wearing around its neck.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's an Experience Share. I can train my Machop or Meditite, and still get Tyrogue trained. It's real easy, too!"

Lucas whistled. "I had one of those, but my mom flushed it down the toilet."

Zeke looked at Lucas. "That was a tiny bit unimportant. But oh well."

* * *

Dawn had been introduced to Largo (and his Tyrogue), so they were on their way. "Back to Hearthome we go," Lucas chanted.

"Oh, shut your yap. While we were lost we passed the whole place…twice." Dawn rolled her eyes. "You guys are such a pain in the—"

"Whoa! Check that OUT!" Zeke pointed to the ocean. Tons of Krabby were scuttling along, and the occasional Kingler. Chinchou were playing in the shallow water, and Lanturn were watching them. There was a Buneary being chased by a Weedle playfully, and some Pikachu were zooming back and forth on the shoreline. There was even a Phanpy.

"That's some vacation spot!" Lucas remarked. Largo's Tyrogue was already burying a very happy Happiny. A few Hitmonchan lifeguards were watching to make sure no one got hurt (who trained them to do that?)

"Let's give our Pokèmon some fresh air," Lucas said, throwing some Pokèballs. The others threw some too. Torterra, Monferno, Prinplup, Bidoof, Shinx, the two Staravia, Machop, and Meditite appeared, followed by Bonsly. Bonsly was immediately greeted by a Psyduck. Bonsly buried Psyduck in the sand, and the Psyduck laughed. Or at least, sounded like it was laughing. It sounded more like a butter churn.

All of the Pokèmon played around. Torterra pretended to be an island, and gave some unsuspecting Chinchou a laugh. Monferno was putting rubber Spinarak on the lifeguard stands. Prinplup slapped him with her fin. Bonsly snickered as Psyduck burst out of the sand at the sight of one of the many Krabby. The Krabby laughed and scuttled on. The Staravia started teasing a pair of Wingull. The Pokèmon were clearly having a lot of fun.

Largo sat down to build a sand castle. Nearby, a Krabby tunneled under it. Just as Largo finished, Krabby's head burst through it. Largo laughed wildly.

Meanwhile, out in the sea, a navy-blue shape appeared. It was a Wailmer submarine. The lens zoomed in on the playing children and Pokèmon.

"There's a veritable smorgasbord of rare Pokèmon here! We should catch them all!"

"Oh yeah? Think again. All those Krabby are gonna be a problem. We should clear them out first."

The submarine let out a robotic arm. The arm extended to the shore, and burst out of the water. Everyone gasped. The arm burst out a net. This net caught every Krabby on the beach and through them into the ocean. Then another net was fired, landing on every other Pokèmon except Tyrogue. The Pokèmon and Trainers struggled to get out. Tyrogue turned around just in time to avoid being grabbed. The Tyrogue looked very mad. It didn't know what to do.

"Tyrogue!" Largo yelled over the struggle. "Run away!"

But Tyrogue didn't run away. It didn't even move. It glowed slightly red as it closed its eyes. The arm zoomed towards him.

"TYROGUE!"

Tyrogue's eyes snapped open. The arm grabbed him, but Tyrogue kept his arm out. When the arm came back to the submarine, Tyrogue swung. The punch hit the hull of the sub. The metal was pushed in tremendously. Tyrogue punched the arm, breaking it, then punched the hole he had made. It opened, and the Tyrogue shoved the pilot out of the submarine. It used a vacuum to rip off the net. It then drove it to shore and got out.

"All RIGHT!" Lucas yelled. Largo leaped into the air (Presumably with glee, but closer inspection revealed he had also been poked by a Goldeen, which hurts rather a lot), then ran over to Tyrouge (remember he's 8) and threw it into the air. Tyrogue smiled at the setting sun.

Author's Note: LONGEST CHAPTA EVAH!!!!!!!! TAKE THAT, JARED! GONNA KILL YOU! Nah, but please Read and Review.

Deleted Scene:

Tyrogue's eyes snapped open. The arm grabbed him, and Tyrogue gave the arm a big hug and a kiss. It dissolved.


End file.
